A product's label and packaging are the first things a potential customer sees when viewing items. A lighting label increases the visual appeal of the product with a sophisticated and luxurious appearance. Also, a lighting label gives better contrast to the product label that makes it easily distinguishable. Methods and apparatus that assist in advancing technological needs and industrial applications in providing a lighting label are desirable.